Golden Gate
by Icee67
Summary: Kirk runs into Spock after they get back to Earth before his ceremony and their friendship begins to build. Not a slash, just friendship.


**A/N: Okay, I think I had to take a break from A-Team stories. I'm sorry! Anyways, Star Trek is something I watch nearly all the time, pretty much every one like TOS, TNG, Enterprise, and the new movie, which I LOVED. And I also LOVE the Spock and Kirk friendship. So I was sitting at my desk with paper and this was born. More against my will than anything XD but I hope someone likes it nonetheless. **

**This is basically after they save Earth and get back to Starfleet Academy. It never shows a scene like this, but there must have been some sort of conversation between Kirk and Spock...right? Anyways, I just kinda made one up. So it's not my best, I'm still working on getting these characters down good, so I don't know if Spock seems like Spock. But if you don't thinks so, please let me know! Thank you! **

**I do not own Star Trek or Kirk and Spock!**

* * *

><p>With only a few hours left until his ceremony, James Kirk strode down the front steps of Starfleet Academy. He received and returned greetings and smiles. The human was still marveling along with everyone else; he was a hero. Even Uhura held a higher respect for him.<p>

Now as Kirk walked, he let the smile fade, a new calmness taking over. With his hands buried in his pants pockets, Kirk just walked with no exact destination in mind. Just to walk a little and clear his head. It was a beautiful day in San Fransisco; seventy-four degrees with a calm breeze caressing the city. Looking out at the Golden Gate Bridge, Kirk couldn't help but feel extremely relieved. Earth was still here, him and Spock had saved it and everyone on it. Though Kirk did feel terrible for the planet Vulcan, but if Earth had been among the destroyed, there could have been a much higher level of despair for him _and_ the rest of the humans on Enterprise.

He was coming to a small alcove of trees and almost did not notice that he was not alone. A lean figure was leaning against a tree, looking out at the famous bridge. Kirk planned on just passing, letting this student have their peace as well, when he saw the Commander's uniform and clearly pointed ears.

"Hey there, Spock." Kirk stopped and greeted softly.

Spock regarded him then nodded once. "Kirk...or should I say, Captain?"

Kirk chuckled, scuffing the heel of his shoe in the grass, eying the Science Officer, "Where you teasing me right there? I'm shocked."

"Hardly. As I was merely stating a question." Spock's eyebrow hitched up. Kirk's own eyebrows knitted together, head tilted to the side a little as he brought up a new question. "I can't do that. How do you do that?" Kirk asked, pointing to his eyebrow with a curious expression.

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "Perhaps you should practice, in front of a mirror. Hold one down."

"Thanks."

They stood, staring out at the large bridge in a peaceful silence. Kirk looked down after a moment, seeing a caterpillar inching it's way up a blade of grass to snack. Spock noticed the human's attention and followed his eyes, watching the bug feed, too. "Some of the creatures on Earth are...fascinating." He declared.

Kirk glanced at him, a small laugh escaping him. "Just as long as they're not humans, they're neat."

"Precisely." Spock's tone was almost smug and Kirk thought that if he was not half-Vulcan, he could probably be smirking. Though it did seem to be there in his neutral face, a hint of a smirk.

He turned his head back out to the bridge, then having a thought. "So...how does Earth compare to Vulcan?" Kirk asked almost hesitantly. But Spock did not get affected. He may have even smiled, if he were fully human. Spock turned to face Kirk then, brown eyes strangely alight as he began to speak.

"Vulcan was a desert planet," He said. "Unlike Earth, which has many climates and is quite wet and..._grassy_. Vulcan was warm, very warm. To be in warm conditions for us is comforting." He paused and Kirk held up a hand.

"So you like the heat?" Spock nodded and looked back out at the bridge. The Vulcan was quiet again and Kirk figured he was done speaking for now.

As Kirk turned to leave him in his peace, Spock suddenly asked him, "Is this an icon?"

"The bridge?" Kirk clarified and Spock nodded again.

When Kirk did not answer, Spock turned to him again, eyebrow raised and Kirk shrugged. "Well it's the Golden Gate Bridge...all Americans know it."

"Tell me about it." Spock insisted to Kirk's surprise.

The human rubbed the back of his neck and chewed on his bottom lip, trying to remember. "Uh...well they began building it on January 5, 1933. It took four years to build. Eleven men lost their lives while building it, and it's the ninth longest suspension bridge in the world." He stopped, giving Spock another shrug.

Spock, though, nodded at him. "Now it appears you do know more than I about something," Suddenly, the corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, it was just barely noticeable, and Kirk's eyes widen some. "And you have a ceremony in exactly two hours. I believe the correct human term for such an occasion would be...'go get them'."

With a laugh, Kirk grabbed Spock's shoulder and smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Spock." He nodded and turned to leave only to complete the circle and throw his arms out. "I'm gonna be a Captain!" Kirk shouted. He had been needing to get that out of his system.

Spock shook his head a little. "Congratulations. Captain."

"Glad to have you on my ship. I'll catch ya later!" This time Kirk really left, jogging off to get ready and smiling to himself.

_I think_, he thought, _I'm might just make him my First Officer..._

**I know that in the end, Kirk had yet to actually choose his First Officer until Spock asked him about it, but Kirk seemed pleased, so maybe he had given it a little thought.**_  
><em>


End file.
